Two Halves Make a Hole
by VoyagerCat
Summary: What kind of hole, and where does it lead?


  
  


Voyager 

"Two Halves Make a Hole" 

By VoyagerCar   
  


Disclaimer . . . Paramount owns all Star Trek and related characters. Rated PG ©2000   
  
  
  


As Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in the Briefing Room aboard the Enterprise, waiting for his senior staff to arrive, he couldn't help feeling a sense of pride for theses people. They are my most trusted friends and the best crew in the Federation. We have been through so much together, he thought. 

As he looked up, he saw Will and Deanna come in together, and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. 

"Good morning Captain." 

"Counselor," she knows me too well, he thought. "Lets get started. Mr. Data anything to report?" 

"No sir. There is not much to observe in this region of space." 

"You would think that the Federation could find something more exciting for their Flag Ship to do than map out this boring region." Will Riker cut in. 

"I agree Number One, although I'm glad for the peace and quite." 

Data continued. "We are coming up on a small M class planet. There are no life signs and little vegetation." 

"Well then, I see no reason to alter course. Mr. Data, continue on our current heading. Warp six." 

"Aye Sir." 

"Georidi, is there anything els . . . ?" 

"Captain! Captain! Are you alright?" As Deanna Troy put her hand on his arm, he blinked in surprise and tried to focus on her. 

"What the hell just happened?" 

"Jean-Luc, what is it?" Doctor Beverly Crusher got up and went over to him with her tricorder in hand. He looked a little disoriented, but in control. She ran her tricorder over him. 

"I'm not sure Doctor. I could hear faint whisperings of a woman talking. She was saying something about a seven or nine. It sounded like she was in a meeting talking to several people. Did any of you hear anything?" 

He was answered by the blank looks on their faces. 

"It was quite strange, but it's gone now." 

"I'm not detecting anything physically wrong, Captain." Beverly turned to Data. "Did the sensors pick up any time shifts or other anomalies?" 

"No Doctor, there was nothing unusual." 

"Jean-Luc, I want you to come to Sickbay for a complete examination." 

"Not necessary Doctor, I feel just fine." 

"Do I have to make that an order Captain?" 

One look and he knew she would and could do it."Very well Doctor, it seems I have no choice. Number One, if there's nothing more, you have the Bridge." 

"Aye Captain." 

****** 

As Captain Kathryn Janeway entered the Briefing Room aboard Voyager, she was greeted by her senior staff. "Sorry I'm late, I needed my coffee." 

She took her seat next to her first officer, and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. Theses people are my most trusted friends and the best crew any captain could ever have. We've been through so much together, she thought. 

Bringing her attention back to the meeting, she began."Seven is there anything to report?" 

"No Captain, this region of space is somewhat unimpressive." Seven of Nine could m anything sound unimpressive, thought Janeway. 

"There is a small M class planet we are passing. Sensors do not detect any life signs, and little plant or mineral life that would be of use to Voyager." 

"Very well Seven, I see no reason to stop." She looked over at Tom. "Stay on course to the Alpha Quadrant. Warp six." 

"Yes Ma'am." 

"B'Elanna, is there anything els . . . ?" 

"Kathryn! Kathryn! What is it?" As Chakotay put his hand on her arm, she blinked in surprise and tried to focus on him. 

"What the hell just happened?" 

"Captain, what's wrong?" The Doctor got up and came over to her with his tricorder in hand. She seemed a little disoriented, but in control. He ran his tricorder over her. 

"I'm not sure Doctor. I could hear faint whisperings of a man talking. He was saying something about a date or data. It sounded like he was in a meeting talking to several people. Did any of you hear anything?" 

She was answered by the blank looks on their faces. 

"It was quite strange, but it's gone now." 

"I'm not detecting anything physically wrong Captain." The Doctor turned to Seven of Nine. "Did sensors pick up any time shifts or other anomalies?" 

"No Doctor, there is nothing unusual." 

"Captain, I want you to come to Sickbay for a complete examination." 

"Not necessary Doctor, I feel just fine." 

"Do I have to make that an order Captain?" 

One look and she knew he would and could do it. "Fine, it seems I have no choice." She turned to Chakotay. "If there's nothing else, you have the Bridge Commander." 

"Yes Captain." 

The Doctor ran every scan he could think of, but found nothing wrong with Captain Janeway. Not that she expected him to. Although she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. 

That evening in the Mess Hall Captain Janeway tried to relax and forget about the day, but whatever that was Neelix had cooked, didn't help. 

"Neelix, what is this stuff?" 

"Captain, it's a family secret, but on Rinax it was a real delicacy. A favorite of my sister Alixia. However, I did put a few extra ingredients in it." 

"Let me guess, Leola Root." Tom Paris remarked. 

"Not entirely, Tom. I have to keep some things a secret. But I promise it's very good for you." 

"I'm sure it is Neelix, but I think I'll just have some tea." Janeway said. 

Coming right up." 

"You look a bit tired Captain. Are you feeling Ok?" B'Elanna asked. 

"I'm fine. The Doctor gave me a clean bill of health. I've just been a little preoccupied today." 

"Kathryn, maybe you should turn in early. We can probably keep the ship running without you for a few hours." Chakotay grinned. 

"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on it. Tell Neelix to skip the tea." 

"Sleep well Captain." B'Elanna added. 

* 

Kathryn Janeway's night was anything but restful. Her dreams did nothing to ease her mind. They just made everything more unsettling. She got up early the next morning and dressed quickly. While she was getting her coffee, the door chime sounded. "Come in." She already knew who it would be. 

Chakotay walked in. "Good morning Kathryn. How are you feeling?" He could see that she hadn't slept well. 

"I'm fine. Have a seat Commander. Would you like some coffee?" 

"No thanks. You drink too much of that stuff." 

"I know, but after the night I've had, I deserve it. I hardly think it will dill me." She gave a quick smile. Then sat on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. 

"Kathryn, do you want to talk about it?" 

"I'm not sure. You might think I'm crazy." 

"Go ahead, I think I can handle it." 

"I had the strangest dream last night." 

"Strange is part of life on Voyager. I'm not sure I'd know how to deal with normal." 

She laughed. "In my dream, I was on a planet. It was desolate, with nothing but rock, sand, and some large caves. I was looking for something and it seemed important that I find it." 

"Did you ever find anything?" 

"No, when I would get close, I'd wake up. Now here's the strange part, and remember you asked." 

He turned to face her. "I'm all ears." 

She gave him a slight smile and put her coffee cup down on the table. 

"The voice I could hear yesterday in the Briefing Room was the same voice I could hear in my dream." 

"Who was it?" 

She looked at him. "Now don't laugh, Chakotay." 

"Me? Never!" 

"It was Captain Jean-Luc Picard." 

"Captain Picard! Of the Star Ship Enterprise?" 

"The one and only." 

"Kathryn, that is definitely strange, but it's just a dream, right?" 

"I don't know. It was more like a message than a dream. It all started in the meeting yesterday when we passed that planet. Maybe we should go back. I can't explain it and that's what's so frustrating. There's something I need to find and it must have something to do with Captain Picard." Chakotay just looked at her. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" 

He gave her one of his smiles to let her know that he trusted her. "Kathryn, not one will think you're crazy. We all trust in your feelings as much as any scientific proof. Besides we wouldn't want life to get normal around here." 

"Thanks Chakotay, and you are right. Life on Voyager is anything but normal." 

He tapped his com-badge. "Chakotay to Paris." 

"Paris here." 

"Tom, set a course back to the M class planet we passed yesterday. Warp six." 

"Aye Commander." 

****** 

When Captain Jean-Luc Picard woke the next morning, he was anything but rested. He got up and dressed quickly. On his way out of his quarters, he almost ran right over Beverly Crusher. 

"Doctor! I'm sorry. I didn't see you." 

"Jean-Luc, you look awful! What's wrong?" 

"Long night, and thank you for the compliment Doctor." 

On the way to the Bridge he told her about his dream, and how it make him feel uneasy. "Beverly, it was strange. It felt more like a message than a dream. 

I was on a desolate planet that had nothing but rock and sand. I was looking for something." 

"What were you looking for?" 

"I don't know, I never found anything. There were no life signs on the planet except me, but I could hear a voice talking. It was the same one I heard yesterday in the Briefing Room." 

"Who was it?" 

"This is the crazy part Beverly. Don't laugh." 

"Me? Never!" 

"Captain Kathryn Janeway." 

As the door to the turbo lift opened onto the Bridge, Beverly exclaimed. "Captain Janeway! Of Voyager? How could you be talking to her?" 

"I don't know Beverly. They're more than 30,000 light years from here. I said it was strange." 

"Jean-Luc, maybe that planet we passed yesterday has something to do with this." 

"I doubt it. This seems like . . . " As they both stopped talking and looked up, they noticed the entire bridge crew was staring at them, including Lieutenant Barclay, whose mouth was hanging open. 

"Cat got your tongue, Mr. Barclay?" Picard asked. Will Riker had to laugh at that one, but Barclay couldn't utter a word. 

"It's nice to have you back on the Enterprise. How long will you be with us Mr. Barclay?" 

"Captain? Did I hear you right?" Barclay was choking out the words. "Did you talk to Voyager?" 

"No Lieutenant, you did not. What I was saying is I had a dream last night that makes no sense. I'm sure there's nothing to get all excited about." 

"But Captain, you just said you could hear Captain Janeway." 

"It was only a dream, Mr. Barclay. Calm down." 

"What if it's real? What if they are trying to contact us?" 

"Not us, Me, Mr. Barclay. No one else seems to have heard a thing." 

"But Capt . . . " 

Picard cut him off. "Look Reg. I hardly think it would be possible, considering Voyager is in the Delta Quadrant." 

As Picard took his seat Barclay continued. "Sir. If it's real, we have to do something." 

"Lieutenant, what I was about to say before, is that I think this is one of Q's games and I do not wish to play along. Now the only thing we have to do is drop the subject." 

"Aye Sir." Sighed Barclay. 

Picard looked over at Deanna. "What?" 

"Captain, don't you think this is worth investigating?" 

"Just what would you have me do, Counselor?" 

"I'm not sure Sir, but maybe we should go back to the planet we passed. It seems to be where this all started." 

"There was nothing on the planet, except maybe Q, and we could do without him." 

"Captain, even if it turns out to be Q, don't you think it's worth a try?" 

"Deanna, since when have you trusted Q?" 

"I don't, but I do trust Reg. He's been trying to help Voyager for years, and I sense there's something more to this than a strange dream." 

He looked in her eyes and knew he had lost the argument. She wasn't going to let up on him. "Fine Counselor, we'll go back to the planet and make sure there's nothing there, but I don't like it." She gave him a quick smile. "Mr. Data, set a course back to the planet. Warp two." 

"Aye Captain." 

"Engage." 

"Thank you Sir." Lieutenant Barclay quietly said. 

"Indeed Mr. Barclay." 

****** 

As Voyager got closer to the planet, Janeway's feelings kept getting stronger. She was sure there was something she needed to find down there. 

"Captain, we are in orbit over the planet." Came Tuvok's voice over the comm. 

"On my way." As she entered the Bridge, she heard Seven of Nine announce. "The planet does not look very impressive." Janeway just shook her head. 

"Captain, still no life sign readings." Harry called out. 

"Well, there's something down on that planet and I intend to find out what it is. Harry, set transporter coordinates for that mountain range. I think that's where we need to go." 

"Yes Captain." 

"Tuvok, Seven, B'Elanna, you're with me." She turned to Chakotay. "Keep scanning for anything unusual. You have the Bridge Commander." 

"Understood. Be careful Kathryn." 

* 

When they materialized on the planet, Janeway looked around. "It looks just like it did in my dream." She said aloud. 

They started to scan the area with their tricorders, but found nothing other than rock. 

"Not much of a vacation spot." Mumbled B'Elanna. 

Janeway gave her chief engineer a glaring look. 

"Captain, what are we looking for anyway?" 

"I wish I knew B'Elanna, but let's split up. Tuvok, you and B'Elanna search in those caves, Seven and I will take this one. 

Look for anything other than rock. Meet back here in thirty minutes. Let's get on it." 

As Janeway and Seven descended through the cave, she could feel they were getting close to finking something, but her tricorder showed differently. 

"Captain, I do not believe your feelings are proving to be productive. We have found nothing other than . . . " 

Janeway cut in. "Rock, I know Seven, but sometimes we have to go by our feelings more than a tricorder." 

"That logic is flawed." 

"Maybe, but right now I'm not feeling logical, just feeling. Keep scanning." 

Yes Captain." 

They continued about a half a kilometer in the cave before Seven called out. "Captain, I have found something." 

As Janeway came up to Seven, she had her wrist beacon shining on something sticking out of the white sand. The object was a half circle shape about 48 centimeters long and made of a substance that Janeway didn't recognize. It was almost transparent, but at the same time had bright color streaks flowing through it. 

"That's it Seven! That's what I was looking for in my dream!" 

"How can you know that if you have never seen it before?" 

"Feelings, Seven. Sometimes you just have to trust them. It must be some kind of artifact, but according to the tricorder it doesn't even exist." She looked at Seven. "Any idea what it is?" 

"I believe so Captain. This artifact came from Species 1643. The Borg assimilated them about five years ago." 

Janeway sighed. "All of them? Who were they?" 

"They were a primitive Arachnid species, with very little technology that was of use to the collective." 

"What is the artifact used for?" 

"It was used to create a space window, but the Borg found this technology to be unstable." 

"A space window? Seven do you think . . . ?" She was interrupted by her communicator. 

"Tuvok to Janeway." 

"Janeway here." 

"Captain, Commander Chakotay has informed me that we have a class six Ion storm heading in this direction. It would be advisable to beam back to the ship." 

"Why didn't the ships sensors detect it before now?" 

"Unknown Captain." 

"Understood, we're on our way. Janeway out." 

"Seven, let's get this back to Voyager. I want to hear more about this space window." 

As Janeway picked up the artifact, she was surprised at how cold it was. It was as thin as paper and weighed next to nothing. 

* 

Once they were back aboard Voyager, Janeway called the senior staff together for a meeting. She had put the artifact on the table to be examined. B'Elanna was scanning it with her tricorder. 

"Captain, I can't get any readings on it. If I couldn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it was really here. What is it?" 

"I'm not sure B'Elanna, but I know this is what I was looking for in my dream." She looked at Seven. "Will you tell us about the artifact?" 

"I will try Captain, but as I said, The Borg found this technology to be unstable. It was never used by the Collective." 

"Do your best." 

"In theory, the artifact can be adapted to any main power source of a ship." 

"The Warp Core?" B'Elanna asked. 

"On Voyager, yes. When adapted, it will then create a space window for Voyager to pass through." 

"A window? Do you mean like a worm hole?" Asked Tom. 

"Not quite, Lieutenant. Once the artifact creates the window, the ship is able to just go through to the other side." 

"Go through to where?" Janeway asked. 

"Anywhere in the galaxy, but there is a problem Captain. In order to create a window you need the other half of the artifact." 

"The other half?" Chakotay asked. "How many of these artifacts are there?" 

"Unknown Commander. I did not know that any were left." 

"What exactly does it do Seven?" Neelix asked. 

"When both parts of the artifact are initiated on two ships, at the same time, it creates a window between them. If, for instance, there was a ship two light years from Voyager, and both ships activated the artifact, we could instantly go through the window to where the other ship is." 

"What if there is another half in the Alpha Quadrant?" Janeway asked. 

"Then that is where the window would take you but it is unlikely there could be another artifact." 

"I think there is, and I believe this could be our way home." 

"Captain, what are you saying?" 

"If I'm right the other half is already in the Alpha Quadrant." Everyone's eyes fixed on Janeway. She continued. "In my dream, Captain Picard is also looking for something. I bet that it's the other half of the artifact." 

"How will you ever know that?" Asked B'Elanna. "It was just a dream." 

"It was more than that. I could hear Captain Picard on the planet, and he is defiantly not on this one, so there must be a similar planet in the Alpha Quadrant that has the same artifact. Somehow that's the connection. I need to beam back to the planet. It's the only way I can contact him. He has to find the other half." 

"Captain, even if you are correct and can contact Captain Picard, wich is not a logical assumption, we know nothing about this technology. No one has used it before. We cannot predict how it will work." 

"I know that Tuvok, but . . . " 

B'Elanna cut in. "Wait Captain, just how does it adapt to the Warp Core? I don't think we want to blow up the ship with some alien artifact." 

"I agree, Lieutenant. " Seven spoke. "Once it is installed, the artifact will do nothing to the ship until it is activated. When it's activated, it will reconfigure all of the ship's power to run through it. The artifact must be engaged on two ships for it to create the window." 

"That doesn't sound too safe to me. We're talking about a hell of a lot of power here." 

"I understand your concern B'Elanna." Janeway spoke. "But I can't believe we were brought to this artifact just to blow up the ship. There is something or someone trying to help us, and I intend to take the help offered." She looked at all of them in turn. "I know you all have reservations about this, but I really think we should give it a try." No one said a word so she continued. "I would never put this ship and crew in jeopardy just because I had a dream. This is more than that. I don't have any scientific proof to give you, you just have to trust me . . . please." 

Neelix broke the silence. "We all trust you, Captain." They all looked at Janeway with an agreeing nod. 

"Thank you. B'Elanna, Seven, I want you to get the artifact installed as soon as possible." 

'Yes Captain." 

"Get on it." 

As Seven and B'Elanna took the artifact and left the Briefing Room, Chakotay turned to Janeway. "Kathryn, I don't like this." 

"I know, but this is going to work. I can't explain how, I just know." 

"The storm on the planet is getting worse. We might not be able to beam you back." 

"Chakotay, I have to do this. I'm not going to ignore this chance to get home. We may never get another one. Besides, I trust Harry to keep a lock on me." She looked at Harry and gave him a quick smile. 

"Kathryn, you don't even know if you can talk to Captain Picard, let alone get him to activate the other half of the artifact. Why not just wait until the storm passes?" 

"Commander, you're just going to have to trust me on this one. The opportunity is here and it won't last too long. We have to do it now." 

"Kathryn . . . " 

"Chakotay, I'm going." 

"Captain, as your security chief, I will accompany you to the planet." Tuvok interrupted. 

"Not this time Tuvok. This is not a security matter. It's a way home, and I need all of you here. We have to do this together. She gave them her I'm the Captain look. They new there was no changing her mind. "Harry, set transporter coordinates for the cave." 

"Aye Captain." 

"Dismissed." 

As they all got up to leave, Janeway put her hand on Chakotay's shoulder. "I'll be fine." She whispered. He just nodded, hoping she was right. 

****** 

"We are in orbit over the planet Captain." 

"I can see that Mr. Worf,. Data any life signs yet?" 

"No Sir." 

With a sigh Picard got up from his chair. "Keep scanning. I'll be in my Ready Room." He hated this whole situation. As he got a cup of Earl Gray Tea and went to sit at his desk, the door chime sounded. He already knew who it would be. 

"Come." 

"Captain, may I have a word with you?" 

"What can I do for you Counselor?" 

"Captain, I can feel how distressed you are over this whole thing." 

"You are quite right about that Deanna." 

"Captain, relax it will all work . . . " 

Picard cut her off. "Please Counselor, I hate it when you tell me that. I'm not good at just feeling things. There are no life signs on the planet, and I need a little more proof than a dream, to convince me that Voyager needs our help." 

"Do you still think Q is involved?" 

"I wouldn't put it past him. He always likes to use me as a pawn in his games." 

"Captain, if it is Q, maybe this time he's just trying to help." 

"I would doubt that Counselor, he has never wanted to help humanity, be . . . " 

"Captain Picard, we need your help." 

"Captain, what is it?" 

Picard stood up abruptly and knocked over his cup of tea. "Deanna please tell me you heard that." 

She looked concerned. "No Captain, but there is something going on here. I can feel it." 

"Well I guess I just got my proof. I just heard Captain Janeway very clearly, and she was asking for my help. I don't know how, but she is talking to me from somewhere." 

They both rushed onto the Bridge. "Data, anything?" Picard asked. 

"Nothing Sir." 

"There is something down on that planet. We'd better take a look. Worf, Data, Counselor, you're with me." He turned to Riker. "Keep scanning the planet for anything unusual. You have the Bridge." As they headed for the turbo lift, Picard looked at Barclay. "Come on Reg." 

"Thank you Sir." 

* 

The away team materialized on the planet. "It looks just like in my dream." Picard said aloud. "Let's head for that cave. Mr. Worf, be ready for anything. We don't want to walk into a trap." 

"Aye Captain." 

When they scanned in the cave, their tricorders detected nothing but rock. "I am reading no life signs." Data called out. 

"Keep scanning. There has to be something here." 

"Captain Picard." He could hear Janeway again. "Go further into the cave." 

"Let's keep looking. I believe we need to go further in the cave." 

About a half a kilometer in, Data called out. "Captain, over here. I have found something. It does not register on my tricorder." 

"Data, any idea what it is?" 

"No Sir." He ran his tricorder over the artifact again. "According to my readings, it does not exist." 

"Captain Picard. Do you see anything?" He heard Janeway ask. 

"Yes Captain. There is something buried in white sand." Worf gave him a curious look. "No Mr. Worf, I'm not talking to myself. Captain Janeway, what is it? We can see it, but our tricorders don't detect anything." 

"We believe it to be the other half of an artifact." 

"I have never seen anything like it before. It's quite amazing." Picard spoke. 

"Captain Picard, would you describe it for me?" 

"It is a half circle shape, almost transparent, but with bright color streaks running through it. Maybe 48 centimeters long. What is it for?" 

"In theory, it will create a space window." 

"A space window?" Picard said aloud. Barclay was watching him intently. "What exactly is a space window Captain Janeway?" 

"We have the other half of the artifact on Voyager. When both halves are initiated on two ships at the same time, it will create a window between them. The ships can just go through to the other side of the window. The artifact uses all the power sources from both of the ships to do this. Captain, I can't tell you exactly how it will all work. Seven of Nine is the only one who has seen the artifact before." 

"Seven of Nine? That sounds like Borg." Worf looked at Picard with a scowl. 

"Yes Captain, she was a Borg. But she is now a trusted member of my crew. It's a long story. If we get home, I will be happy to explain." 

"Captain Janeway, I would do anything in my power to help bring Voyager home, but this is all so hard to believe. We know nothing about this artifact and it's technology, not to mention the fact that we are even talking. It's quite strange." 

"I understand your doubt's. My crew and I have gone over the same concerns. I can only tell you what I told them. There is no scientific explanation for this. That's what makes this so hard to believe, but we both know there are things in the galaxy that can't be explained. Sometimes we just have to trust our feelings. Captain Picard, I do feel it can work." 

"Seven of Nine to Janeway." She heard over the static of her communicator. 

"Go ahead." 

"We have the artifact installed." 

"Understood Seven. B'Elanna, any problems with the Warp Core?" 

"No Captain. I think it should work. The technology is quite amazing." 

"Captain," Harry's static filled voice called out. "The storm is interfering with the transporters. I'm having trouble keeping a lock on you." 

"Just do your best Harry. I'll contact you shortly. Janeway out." 

"Captain Picard, we have the artifact installed to Voyager's Warp Core. Do you think you can help us?" 

Picard turned to Data. "What do you think Mr. Data? Could this work?" 

"I believe so Sir. I will need Geordi's help to install the artifact, but we should be able to adapt it to the Warp Core." 

"Captain, we have to try." Barclay pleaded. The awayteam all nodded in agreement. 

"Captain Janeway, I can't promise it will work on the Enterprise, but we are willing to give it a try." He turned to Data. "Make it so." 

The awayteam, all but Picard, beamed back to the Enterprise with the artifact. He was left to himself and Captain Janeway, wherever she was. 

"Captain Picard. Thank you for doing this. I know how strange this has been for you." 

"If this works, I will expect that thank you in person." 

"That would be my pleasure." 

"Captain Janeway, I do feel apprehensive about this whole thing. Do you think that Q could be involved somehow?" 

"To be honest, I hadn't thought about that." 

"Well I have, and if he is involved, this had better not be a game. Q has caused his share of problems on my ship." 

"Believe me Captain, I know that. He does tend to get around. I have no idea if he is involved, but I really feel this can work. Voyager is ready to come home." 

"I have no doubt about that, Captain. Voyager and her crew are a main concern of the Federation. We all want you home." 

"Riker to Captain Picard." 

"Go ahead Number One." 

"We have the artifact installed and ready to engage." 

"That was quick. Geordi, any trouble with the Warp Core?" 

"No Captain. This is really quite impressive it should work." 

"Understood. I'll beam up shortly. Picard out." 

"It seems the Enterprise and her crew are ready to try. Are you sure about this Captain?" 

"Yes quite sure. It's time to come home." 

"Very well, let's do it. I'm looking for-word to seeing you in person." 

"As am I, and Captain Picard, thank you again." 

* 

As Picard beamed back to the Enterprise, Kathryn Janeway tapped her communicator. "Janeway to Voyager. Voyager come in." She could hardly hear over all the static. 

"Captain," Harry called out. "I can't get a lock on you. Move to the entrance of the cave." 

When she got to the cave entrance, she could see why. The storm was raging. There were millions of static burst snapping through the air. "Anything now Harry?" 

"Not yet Captain. I'm boosting transporter power as much as I can, hang on." 

I'm running out of time, shr thought. "Harry, you need to . . . " Just than she heard the Red Alert and the computer voice. 

Three minuted to Warp Core breach. 

"Chakotay! What's happening?" 

"The Enterprise has engaged the artifact." 

"Captain" Seven called out over all the noise. "If we do not engage the artifact, the Warp Core will explode. It is unstable." 

Tow minutes to Warp Core breach. 

"Chakotay! Engage the artifact! Now!" 

"Kathryn, we're not leaving you! Damnit Harry, get a lock on her!" Chakotay yelled. 

"Sir, I can't get it. I'm trying. Captain! There's too much . . . " 

One minute to Warp Core breach. 

"Chakotay, you have to go now! Get our crew home." 

"Kathryn, No!" 

"That's an order Commander. NOW!" 

Chakotay reluctantly nodded to Seven. She engaged the artifact. 

* 

Voyager instantly burst into a maze of the most brightly colored light streaks in the galaxy. Hundreds of thousands of them surrounded the ship, inside and out, although the only one to witness the spectacle was Q. 

The color streaks stopped before the crew of Voyager could comprehend what had just happened. Voyager was sitting in front of what could only be described as a large window. On the other side was the Enterprise. 

"That was unbelievable!" Tom whispered. 

"It is quite real Lieutenant," Seven stated, "although the window is unstable." 

They could all see the window was becoming hazy. 

"Tuvok, can we get visual of Captain Picard?" Chakotay's quivering voice asked. 

"No Commander. All systems are off line. The artifact has drained all of ships' power. All I can get you is audio." 

"Enterprise to Voyager. Captain Janeway can you hear me?" 

The bridge crew could all hear the voice this time. Chakotay had to clear his throat to speak. "Captain Picard, this is Commander Chakotay from Voyager." 

"Commander, where is Captain Janeway?" 

"We were not able to get her off the planet in time. There was an Ion storm and we . . . " He had to stop to get his emotions under control. 

They could hear murmurings from the Enterprise, and a distinctly loud "Damn" coming from a woman. 

"Picard turned to Beverly. "Doctor, please. Commander Chakotay, I'm very sorry about your Captain, but our Mr. Data has informed me that window is unstable. You need to come through now." 

"I agree." Seven said. "Commander, we only have a few minutes at best." 

"Captain Picard, we need a minute please." 

"That's about all you have Commander." 

Chakotay turned to look at everyone on the Bridge. Harry was just staring at his console. He must be blaming himself, Chakotay thought. There was nothing he could have done. Neelix would not meet his eyes. What would the Talaxian do in the Alpha Quadrant without Captain Janeway? She was the reason he was on Voyager. Seven was expressionless as always, but Chakotay knew how much she cared for the Captain. Tom was trying to be strong, but failing miserably. He knew the entire crew would be feeling the same loss. How could they leave the Captain? How could he leave her? He thought. He turned to Tuvok. 

Tuvok could see the pleading look in his eyes. "Commander, we have been in the Delta Quadrant a long time. The logical decision would be to go through the Window. Your orders were to get the crew home." He looked at everyone then continued. "Although, I have learned that this is not the most logical crew, especially when it comes to Captain Janeway. Ultimately Commander, the decision is yours." 

Chakotay gave Tuvok a slight nod. Then looked again at everyone on the Bridge. Neelix looked up and met his eyes. 

"Commander, we can't do this. The crew of Voyager has been a family for more than six years. No matter what Quadrant we are in, it wouldn't be home without the Captain." 

Chakotay could see that they all agreed with Neelix. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kathryn, he thought. This is one order I'm not going to obey. Chakotay looked at the Window and saw the very hazy Enterprise before he spoke. "Captain Picard I'm sorry, but we are not coming home." 

"Commander Chakotay, do you know what you're doing? This could be your only chance to get back." 

"Yes Captain Picard, we all know." 

Picard turned to look at his bridge crew. "After all this, and now they won't come through the window. What are they thinking?" 

Deanna spoke. "They are thinking the same thing this crew would. We wouldn't leave our Captain behind either." 

He looked at all of them in turn, and knew she was right. This was his crew, his family, his home. With a sigh he spoke. "Commander Chakotay is there anything I can do to change your mind?" 

"No Sir. We're going back for our Captain." 

"Understood, we are deeply sorry this didn't work out. I wish there was something more we could do. Please give my best to Captain Janeway." 

"Thank you Captain. I'll relay your message." 

"Commander, we will keep trying to get you home." 

"As will we, Captain Picard." 

"Good luck Voyager." 

Chakotay turned to Seven. "Disengage the artifact." 

As she tapped in the sequence, the window just disappeared. No colors, no lights, nothing. It was just gone, along with any sign of the Enterprise. 

"B'Elanna to Chakotay." 

"Go ahead, B'Elanna." 

"Commander, I have no explanation for this, but the artifact has just disappeared. The whole thing is gone." 

"It seems to have been a one time deal..B'Elanna, how long before we have the Warp Core back on line?" 

"It will be several hours at least Commander." 

"Thanks B'Elanna, do your best. Chakotay out." 

"Tom, can sensors detect where we are?" 

"No, but we do have visual now." 

"Let's see it." 

"Commander," Tuvok spoke. "If I'm not mistaken, it looks like we never left orbit of the planet." 

"Incredible! How long until we have transporters working, Harry?" 

"About 40 minutes Commander." 

With a sigh he mumbled. "Maybe that will be enough time for me to disappear like the artifact." 

Tom turned to Chakotay. "I'm glad I'm not in your shoes, Commander." They all laughed, except Tuvok. 

****** 

Kathryn Janeway sat inside the cave watching the storm outside, but it didn't compare to the raging storm in her heart. I made the right choice by ordering Chakotay to get the crew home: I have no doubt of that, but I'm alone now. My crew, my family, my Voyager, gone home without me. As she was contemplating this and what she would do now, there was a sudden flash of light and with it brought the most smug, arrogant being she had ever met. 

"Q? What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Now Kathy, is that anyway to treat your most adoring admirer? How about a big hug?" 

"Stay away from me Q. I don't want your help." 

"Kathy, after all I did for you? I'm crushed." 

"YOU! Captain Picard was right. You did set this whole thing up?" 

"Ah, Jean-Luc. He's always blaming me for everything. He just never appreciates me the way you do Kath." 

Q, right now I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone." 

Q, stood in front of her with his arms folded. 

"The only thing I did was to guide you to the artifact. It was you and your determination to get back to the Alpha Quadrant. You are very stubborn." She gave him a look of exasperation. "Kathy, I will never understand the Human race and the desire for a home. It's such a trivial thing when you could have the entire Universe to live in." 

"Did you know this was all going to happen Q?" 

"Kathy, I had nothing to do with the storm, and the fact that Voyager left without you." 

"I ordered them to leave. It was their only chance to get home." 

"Well, I don't know about that, but they blew it anyway." 

Q, what are you talking about?" 

"Let's just say I'm not the only one who doesn't listen to you. A certain Commander, now what was his name? Chuckles?" 

"His name is Chakotay." 

"Whatever it is, he disobeyed your order." 

"What?" Just then she heard the beep on her communicator. "Voyager to Captain Janeway." 

She looked at Q, who had his I'm innocent of everything look on his face. 

"Janeway here. Commander, you have some explaining to do." 

"Captain, I'm sorry, but I . . . " 

She cut him off. "Tuvok?" 

"Tuvok here, Captain." 

"Are transporters working yet?" 

"Yes Captain. We can beam you up now." 

"No Tuvok, beam the Commander to my coordinates first." 

Chakotay materialized in front of Janeway and Q. "Q! What are you doing here?" 

"Why does everybody always ask me that? It's a free Galaxy." 

"Kathryn, what's going on?" 

"It would seem Commander that you are not the only one who doesn't listen to me." 

At that remark Q grumbled. "Nobody ever appreciates anything I do." 

"Q, be quiet." Janeway said. 

She got up and stood in front of Chakotay. "Commander, Q was responsible for the artifact, and my being able to talk to Captain Picard, but claims to have nothing to do with the rest of this." 

"It's true! I swear." He put his hand over his heart to prove his sincerity. 

"Chakotay, I gave you a direct order. Voyager, could have been home by now. We have worked so long to get home. The crew deserved this chance to get home. Why didn't you go?" 

"Kathryn, for more than six years you have been the life force that has dept this crew going. You never gave up, and you've risked your own life many times to save Voyager. How could we leave you? How could I . . . ?" He took her hand in his. "Kathryn, I couldn't leave you." 

"Chakotay, I don't know if I can do this anymore .We have been through so many disappointments, so many life and death situations. I just wanted to get my family home." 

"Kathryn, we wouldn't have been a family without you. Don't you understand that by now?" 

She looked in his eyes, as a tear escaped from her own. She did know that this man, this crew would do anything for her. Giving his hand a squeeze she spoke softly. "You know Commander, a wise man once told me, home is wherever you happen to be." 

Q spoke up. "I tried to tell her that but she never listens to me." 

Chakotay grinned. "Even if home is just a Star Ship in the Delta Quadrant?" 

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes Chakotay, let's go home." 

He tapped his communicator."Chakotay to Voyager, two to beam up." As they dematerialized Janeway looked back at Q, who was standing there with a big grin on his face. 

End   
  


  
  



End file.
